


Times up

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [37]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Escape, F/F, Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: Guys, I know you wanted another devil wears prada part- and trust me, that’s coming soon- but I hope this is a sufficient alternative.Love you forever and alwaysM x





	Times up

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I know you wanted another devil wears prada part- and trust me, that’s coming soon- but I hope this is a sufficient alternative. 
> 
> Love you forever and always 
> 
> M x

2:30am 

Rose glanced over at the sleeping figure beside her, the brunette’s hand tangled into her own hair, her breathing gentle and steady. 

The redhead resisted the urge to wake Luisa and just continued to stay in the silence for longer. 

The figure moved slightly beside her, the sheets moving further down her back, the dimple at the bottom of it exposed. 

She smiled gently to herself, settling face to face with Luisa. 

3:00am 

Rose took a deep breath, sliding out of the bed as gently as she could, her feet touching the ground softly. 

She clamped her eyes shut for a moment, refraining from allowing her eyes to drag back to the woman that she truly and inconveniently loved. 

She took her clothes from the chair, pushing the door open, almost silently, and walking to the bathroom, dressing herself. 

She looked into the mirror, her hands gripping the basin before she splashed her face with cold water. 

After patting her face dry with the towel beside her, she wandered back out of the bathroom, still being cautious of her footing, having memorised every crack, gap and squeaky floorboard in the apartment. 

Rose reaches the front room, flicking the light on as she smiled at the sight around her. The remains of the previous night. Empty take away boxes, the blanket tossed aside on the sofa, Luisa’s clothes scattered around the floor. 

Her mind latched to the memory of Luisa’s lips pressed against hers, roaming hands, the whispering of sweet nothings. 

She smile dropped from her face as she shook the memory from her head, the moonlight bouncing off the glistening raindrops that held onto the windows. 

Rose gathered up the empty food boxes, tossing them in the bin. She folded the blanket and collected Luisa’s clothes, folding them and placing them on the sofa before opening the storage closet and taking out her bag. 

She rummaged through the contents to pull out her car keys, holding them securely in her hand so they made no noise, slipping on her shoes. 

She glanced over at the pad and paper that was on the side of the cabinet and contemplated writing Luisa a note, but she knew that would never change what was about to happen. 

Their separation was inevitable. 

She took the keys from the hook, unlocking the door and stepping outside, pressing a single hand against it as she closed it to try and stay silent before she posted the keys delicately back through the letter box, memorising where the mat was so they didn’t crash. 

The redhead walked around the corner to her car. Skilfully parking it far enough away last night so that the engine wouldn’t have woken her up when the time came. 

She slid into the vehicle, looking at the house for the last time. 

“Please don’t hate me, Luisa.” She whispered to herself, holding back the tears as she started the engine, “please.” 

3:30am 

She turned up her music in an unsuccessful attempt to drown out her protruding thoughts, but they crept in. 

Her brunette hair, her angelic laughter, her sweet smile, her small pout, her touch, her smell, her taste... 

Rose slammed her hands against the steering wheel, gripping it so hard that her knuckles whitened. 

“Think of something else. Anything but this.” She mumbled to her own brain, as though it was not a part of her. 

She took a deep breath as another set of thoughts flashed through her mind. 

Luisa’s reaction when she woke up and realised Rose had left without a goodbye. Without an explanation. 

She turned the music up louder, the volume practically shaking the car as she drove for another half an hour to get to her destination. 

4:15am 

As she arrived she dreaded turning off the engine. The silence. 

“Clara!” She heard somebody exclaim. 

“James.” She replied, thankful for once to see him. 

“Are you ready?” He asked. 

“Hm?” She replied absentmindedly. 

“To go to the airport? To leave this place once and for all?” He reaffirmed. 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m ready to go.” She nodded, watching as James climbed into the car next to her. 

She turned the engine back on, the music started to blast. 

“Jesus, Clara! Are you trying to deafen me?!” He narrowed his eyes, dialling the music down. 

“Sorry, James. Always have to make a dramatic exit, so I thought I’d have the background music to match.” She lied, plastering on a fake smile. 

“Clara Ruvelle,” he chuckled, shaking his head, “always a soap opera.” 

She ignored the comment and pulled out of the warehouse, speeding down the road. 

“We can get there in an hour. Then we can be free.” James smiled. 

She kept her eyes away from her business partner, focusing solely on the road. 

The idea of freedom without Luisa crashed through her brain. They certainly were not compatible. 

5:15am

Slamming the trunk closed, she threw her bag over her shoulder, pulling up her hood and following James into the brightly lit airport. 

She thanked him mentally for doing a sufficient enough job of drowning out her thoughts with his constant rambling about his goals for his upcoming ‘freedom’ in Europe. 

She certainly wasn’t listening but she didn’t have much of a chance to allow her thoughts to penetrate her ignorant mind. 

“You’ve got your passport right? As in, your new one?” He asked for reassurance. 

“Miss Saffie Jameson.” She nodded

“Oooo, I like it.” He smiled. 

“And you?” She asked, almost in obligation. 

“Mister Stephen Plyth.” He raises his eyebrow. 

“Plyth?” She narrowed her eyes. 

“Couldn’t choose between Plymouth and Python so I went with Plyth. Do you like it?” He asked. 

“I hate it. Absolutely hate it.” Rose replied honestly. 

“Well thanks.” He grunted. 

She once again ignored his comments and continued to walk through the aired space. 

“Hey, Cl- Saffie,” he chased after her, “she’ll move on, you know.” 

Her head snapped round to look at the man beside her. 

“What?” 

He sighed, running his spare hand through his hair. 

“I’ve seen you fall into bed with enough girls, Ruvelle, but I’ve never seen you stock with one until now.” He admitted. 

“You can’t stick around in this business.” She replied simply, her face a mask again. 

“You can, you just shouldn’t.” He reasoned. 

“And you shouldn’t be worrying about my personal life.” She shut him down, slouching back into her chair. 

“You shouldn’t be worrying about it either; but you are,” he truthfully said, “which is why you should think about your fresh start. We have money, and a lot of it.” 

“Money doesn’t fix everything.” The redhead sighed. 

“It’s fixed a lot of things for you hasn’t it? You made a whole underground surgery, married a millionaire, boosted your business and managed to manipulate half of LA all because you had money.” James’ face was plastered with a matter-of-factly expression. 

“And which one of those didn’t come with a new set of problems?” 

He thought, staying silent. 

“Exactly.” Rose continued, “and besides, all this move means is that we won’t be targeted when the police catch on. The money won’t change, if anything you’ll be getting less. I was a live-in freeloader whilst I was married to Emilio. We have expenses now.” 

“I’m sure you’ve saved enough up to love the life of your dreams.” The blonde raised an eyebrow. 

“If I wanted to live the life of my dreams I wouldn’t be moving half way across the world.” She muttered under her breath, “savings run out, James.” 

“Which is why we need to keep working. That’s the real reason we are moving.” 

“The real reason we are moving is so that we have more prison that jail does. We still won’t be living a liberating life if we are constantly on the run from the police.” She whispered. 

“It’s the dream for some people. The badass life that we get to live.” He pointed out. 

“You say that like we had a choice to live in it.” She grunted. 

“You has the opportunity to leave.” 

“Yeah, when I was 12.” She rolled her eyes, “I thought it would be all money and flashy cars, not conjuring up a kill list that’s longer than my temper.” 

“A lot of things are longer than your temper, Ruvelle.” He laughed. 

“It seems to get shorter every-time you talk.” She sighed. 

A bellow came from the speaker. 

‘The plane departing from this airport to Calais will be boarding in 10 minutes.’ It announced. 

“Just 10 minutes. Then we can leave everything behind.” He said excitedly. 

“I don’t know why you act like LA was terrible.” 

“It was! I had to endure your husband giving me lectures about money when, if only he knew, I had double the amount of his funds in my own pocket.” He grimaced at the thought. 

“You has some good times too,” The redhead began, “we discovered new places, had many drunken nights and you certainly had a lot of women.” 

They both remained quiet for a minute. 

“But I had to be somebody I wasn’t for 5 years; and so did you.” He muttered. 

“And you think going to France will change that? Just because we will be in Europe doesn’t mean we can simply announce that we run the biggest drug business in the world.” She argued. 

“I guess you’re right.” His voice came across as defeated. 

“And there were times where I felt like myself.” She admitted. 

“They were with her, weren’t they?” He asked softly. 

She nodded slowly. 

“You’ll get over her, Clara . It’s not like you were in love or anything.” He stated absentmindedly. 

‘One minute until boarding’ 

Rose froze. 

Luisa never knew that she loved her. She never knew how she truly felt. She never knew how suffocating the idea of not being able to spend every waking moment with her made her feel. 

She picked up her bag, following James’ actions before staying in her spot. 

“Clara, come on, they’ll be boarding soon.” He urged. 

She took a step forward until a flash of the brunette rampaged through her mind again. 

“James, here.” She held out her bag. 

“Rose, that’s $500,000 in there.” 

“Take it. Go. Go to Europe, fill your dreams, but my dreams are here, James.” She blurred out. 

“Clara. It’s not safe for you to stay. Your Mom, she’ll kill you.” He warned. 

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take.” She reasoned. 

Before James could speak again, she rushed out of the airport, climbing back into her car and turning on the engine, pulling out onto the main road. 

5:45am

Her thoughts ran wild again. 

Her brunette hair, her angelic laughter, her sweet smile, her small pout, her touch, her smell, her taste... 

What insane part of her thought she would ever have the ability to leave? 

She put her foot down, weaving in and out of the cars. 

She spent an hour travelling down back roads, motor ways, streets, until she ended up where she began. 

She opened the door, slamming it shut and walked back over to the house. She observed the open window to the bedroom, exploring ways of climbing up there before deciding on an option. 

She stood on the roof of Luisa’s car, silently praying that the alarm wouldn’t go off, pushing herself onto the first balcony. After brushing her hands off she jumped, gripping the rails to the second balcony and pulling herself up before crawling silently through the window, closing it shut behind her. 

She looked at the bed. 

She was still there. Unaware. But her eyebrows were furrowed in her sleep. 

Rose shedded her clothes until she reached her underwear and slipped in beside the brunette, pulling her into her chest. 

Luisa furrowed her eyebrows again, her body becoming restless now too. 

“Hey, Hey.” The redhead gently shook Luisa awake. 

Luisa’s eyes fluttered opened as her breathing was laboured, her sight fasting around the room. 

“It was just a nightmare, Lu, it’s okay.” She whispered, stroking her hair. 

She took a closer look at Luisa who had tears streaming down her face. 

“I dreamt you left me, Rose. That you went.” Her heartbroken time shattered Rose’s heart, thinking of how she would have reacted if she woke up without Rose by her side. 

“Hey, Baby, I’m not going anywhere okay? I promise.” She whispered again, wrapping Luisa into her arms. “I love you.” She announced 

Luisa didn’t reply for a moment and Rose began to seriously doubt her decision to even open her mouth. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
